


common ground

by whisperedwords



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedside Vigils, F/M, Implied Romance, Movie Spoilers, Multi, Pre-OT3, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/pseuds/whisperedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is so focused on watching Finn that she doesn’t hear the med bay door slide open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	common ground

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first star wars fic and my first time even ATTEMPTING to write finn/rey/poe. i also like heartbreak and the concept of rey and poe meeting while sitting and waiting for finn to wake up. i'm a sucker for angst. sue me. (please don't actually, though)
> 
> unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine! also i don't own any of these characters etc etc

“He’s my best friend.” Rey is sitting at Finn’s bedside, watching his face as it twitches every so often. He’s been comatose for days, and Rey knows she needs to prepare for her journey but she can’t...she can’t bring herself to leave him. She knows he’d do the same for her in a heartbeat. It breaks her heart. “He’s my best friend, and I...” She’s not sure who she’s talking to, at this point. Maybe the Force? Maybe whatever god is looking down on them? She needs to believe that someone, _something_  can help him. (She can’t save him this time.) Her voice dies in her throat just thinking about that, and all she can do is hold her best friend’s hand in his unconsciousness and pray to the gods above that he’s going to live.

She’s so focused on watching him that she doesn’t hear the med bay door slide open.

“I’ve never seen him this quiet,” a voice from behind her murmurs. Rey’s head snaps up upon hearing it, her eyes wide--until she sees who the voice belongs to. Poe Dameron is standing a few feet away, arms crossed, shoulders sagged. He looks tired, like he hasn’t slept in days. As casual as he seems, Rey knows how torn up he is. She remembers watching him sprint after Finn’s body, hovering over him as he was wheeled into surgery. She hasn’t spoken a word to him since...well, _ever_. She doesn’t say anything, just nods quietly. The pilot moves forward and sits on Finn’s opposite side. His eyes seem to be focused on Finn’s, despite the fact that he’s unconscious. Rey swears she sees tears in his eyes.

“I don’t know what to do,” she blurts, desperate to talk to someone that isn’t herself. “Finn is my best friend. He tried to protect me from Ren...” Oh, god. The realization hits her, then. She looks right at Poe, who lifts his head as if he knows she needs him to. “I didn’t...I didn’t ask him to do that.” She stops talking--she doesn’t trust her voice enough for that.

Poe nods, biting his lip. (Rey notices that he, too, is holding Finn’s hand.) “Yeah.” His voice is steady, but she can tell he’s barely holding it together, too. “But that’s just the kind of stand up guy he is. You know, he saved me from Ren, too. Broke me out and risked his damn life to keep me away from the First Order.” Poe’s gaze has drifted back to Finn. “He’s a good man.”

“I know.” Rey can’t stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. “He _is_  a good man. The best I’ve ever known, really.” She presses her lips to the back of his hand, lets them linger for a moment. Poe lets out a humorless chuckle. She doesn’t look back up at him.

“You love him, don’t you.” It’s not a question, really--though she’s a little surprised how quickly he can tell. Rey doesn’t say anything, just tightens her grip on Finn’s hand a little tighter. Of _course_  she loves him. How could she not? She’d been waiting for her family to come back for her for most of her life, and then Finn came along and risked everything to get her back from the First Order. She’s never had anyone do that for her, and doesn’t know if she ever will again. Her heart sinks in her chest.

“You love him, too.” She’s not sure why she says it--maybe just so that she has something to say. She’d known it from the moment she’d heard his voice, how soft it had been despite his reputation as the Resistance’s best and most ruthless pilot. Him still sitting beside Finn even with her in the room proves it. It makes her feel a little warmer inside, knowing that Finn has Poe to watch over him.

“That obvious, huh?” The pilot laughs, this time for real. He ducks his head to hide his smile. “I don’t know. I mean, I have _no_ idea how he feels, but...” He shrugs. “He’s the best man _I_  know, too.”

And then they’re quiet, again. Neither of them can find the words they need to say, but neither of them want to push the other. So they sit. And they hold Finn’s hands in silence. And they hope against all hope that maybe, just maybe, he’ll come back to them.

The nurse droids file into his room much later, and Rey and Poe file out of the room to let them work on Finn. Rey turns to head back to the Falcon (it needs repairs, her brain is _sure_  of it), but Poe stops her, gently grabbing her arm. Rey turns around, eyes wide. Before she can ask him what he needs, he embraces her, gently cupping the back of her head. She stiffens, for a moment--but when he ducks his head so that his nose is gently pressed against her shoulder, she melts, nestling her head into his chest. She doesn’t know him at _all_ , and yet this is more comfort than she’s felt in days. She doesn’t let go for a while.

(Later on, she realizes that maybe he needed that, too.)


End file.
